


A Lesson in Gift Hiding

by RedKitsune



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alex finds it, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loki doesn't know what to get Alex, Once he decides on what to get, Oops, When you can get someone anything, he hides the gift, nothing seems good enough, nothing seems like it would mean enough, picking gifts for someone is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: When Alex's birthday comes around Loki is at a loss as to what to get them. When the God can conjure nearly anything into existence ever gift idea seems to lack meaning. When the right idea finally strikes, Loki makes quick work of hiding it before heading out to the store with plenty of time to make it back before Alex gets home from work. Alex however got off work early and was eager to head home.





	A Lesson in Gift Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> A request taken on tumblr on behalf of Loki-the-fox:   
> Request from 11/15 by Giantfanboy- “Can you write a gender neutral reader x Loki where he buys them a present (Your choice) and tries to hide it from them but the reader ends up finding it and it’s super cute and fluffy. Hope this is enough.

It was Alex’s birthday and he wanted to get them something special. Loki had the ability to bring into existence anything he desired for the one he loved and yet deciding on a gift was not so easy. Because he could give them anything in the world it made everything seem worthless when considered.

Loki paced his chambers as he though of what he could possibly bring back to Midgard for Alex. What gift would mean something? After what had to have been the millionth trip across the expanse of his floor his eyes caught sight of something.

Yes, this book would do just fine. Picking it up, Loki smiled. When he could bring any gift into existence he could only hope that they would find meaning in something that wasn’t created just for them. Rather an old book that Loki himself had owned for centuries would be more meaningful. Or at least Loki hoped as much.

* * *

Returning to the small home Alex was kind enough to share with him, Loki made quick work of hiding the book. They were still at work and so Loki felt safe to pull forward the heavy leather bound reference volumes that rarely saw any practical use. If he pulled all the books on the shelf out a few inches he could slip his book in and hide it behind them.

Taking in his handy work, Loki smiled. It looked good. Nobody would be able to tell there was anything amiss. It was as safe a hiding spot as any. This weekend he would give it to his love. With one last look back at the shelf, Loki left to shop for dinner. Alex wouldn’t be expecting him back and hopefully he could have a nice meal prepared for them by the time they were together again.

* * *

“See you tomorrow!” Alex called out to the rest of the cafe employees before rushing out the door. Luck of the draw meant when things got slow someone got to leave early and today was their lucky day.

The walk home was quick and everything about the day felt good. True, Loki wasn’t due back for a few more days but with a birthday coming up one could allow themselves to be hopeful to spend the day together. The sun on their face and hope in their heart made everything feel light today. It was a good day.

Alex unlocked the door and did a little dance into the living room. It was childish but damn everything about today felt good so why the hell not? Well, a good reason not to would be because of how uncoordinated they are on their best days.

With a foot snagged under the rug, Alex went tumbling forward and slammed into the bookshelf. “Fuck that hurt.”

Pushing up off the bookshelf, something didn’t feel right. Most of the row of books that they had smacked into pushed back except a few. It looked a lot like something was tucked behind some of the books.

Curiosity was a funny thing that resulted what books hadn’t fallen to the ground being pulled out, making a bigger mess that they could practically hear Loki complaining about in their head. Behind them Alex found a black leather bound book with gilded letters that they surely hadn’t seen before.

“It must be Loki’s.” The words were soft in the silence as Alex ran their fingers over the words on the cover. “’A History of Asgard’ huh?”

* * *

It was hard to say how long Alex had curled up in the chair, nose tucked into the book. Hopefully Loki wouldn’t mind that they had read the book. It wasn’t intentional, really. They just opened up to see what the pages looked like and well, one thing led to another.

Alex about jumped out of their skin with a yelp when the front door opened. The book feel from startled hands and landed on the floor with a solid thud that seemed to echo through the house. Perhaps that was a exaggeration caused by guilt.

“Why do you have that?” Loki all but demanded in a voice that sounded colder than ice. Oh shit was all Alex could think at first as they rushed to pluck what was clearly Loki’s book off the ground.

“Oh! Welcome home.” They hoped that Loki would forgive their snooping. He was always so touchy about his things, protective of his secrets and privacy. “I didn’t mean to snoop.”

“You didn’t intend to and yet…” One eyebrow was raised as Loki looked at his little human companion questioningly.

“Ah! Your book.” Alex was quick to cross the room with the book held out in front of them. “Sorry again.”

Rather than take the book however, Loki simply stepped further into the room and finally closed the door behind him, setting the few bags of shopping on the ground. He took in the room, the mess of books on the floor. “What happened?”

“I tripped?” Alex tried not to let the flush burn their face but probably failed. It was hard not to, Loki was so graceful and elegant in his movements and Alex was just… Alex. How they ended up together was one of the world’s greatest mysteries.

“And sent all our books crashing to the ground?” Loki finished as Alex looked sheepish. Whenever Loki would refer to something as belonging to the both of them butterflies would go crazy in their stomach.

Alex was still dumbly holding out the leather bound book when Loki asked him, “What is today?”

“The 12th?” It was such a random question.

“If I’m not mistaken it is more than just the 12th of the month.” Loki looked back at Alex with a soft smile. This isn’t how he had planned it to go. He’d wanted to have the book wrapped and a special evening planned.

“My birthday?” Alex didn’t even know Loki had known when it was.

Reaching out with a firm hand Loki pushed the book toward Alex. That was a confusing turn of events. Loki walked around them and sat down on the couch, reaching out to Alex in invitation to join him. Who was he to disobey?

“I intended the book to be a gift for you, Alex. I am aware that I am more than a little closed off. I do not let people in nor do I freely give of myself. As you’ve surely noticed already, this book is a history of Asgard, of the land I knew as my home before.” Loki swallowed thickly, thinking but not saying what they both know. He was not Asgardian.

“It is still your home.” Alex pressed even as they clutched the book to their chest. Loki was giving them this- his history. A thing he’d rarely speak of, stories he’d rarely offer of his people when asked.

“No.” Loki shook his head with a soft smile on his face. Reaching out with a gentle touch, he rested his hand on Alex’s arm. “This is my home. This is where I belong for so long as you tolerate me.”

Alex smiled as their heart felt full. Tears gathered in their eyes but they blinked them away. “Thank you.”

“My home is with you.” Loki stated simply as he wrapped Alex up in his arms and held the one he loved close. It wasn’t how he intended to give them their birthday gift but it was clear he had salvaged the situation. The gift meant as much to Alex as giving it had meant to Loki. That was what mattered most.


End file.
